Three Ways to Go
by White Tigresss
Summary: Alison only has three ways to go. Emily will support her in each and every one of them. EMISON post 7x10. Warning: this is rated M for a reason. Three-shot.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, how are you doing? Well, I promise I'm not leaving "Take me to church", but 7x10 just made me so angry. How dare the writers give Alison this storyline? I mean, hasn't she gone through enough? And I hope they don't romanticize this pregnancy by using it to bring Emison together. Making it clear: in every scenario possible, this is a rape pregnancy and Alison has been violated. There's no such a thing as "we're getting an Emison baby" when a queer woman had her dignity damaged by the writers. I even tried to discuss this with Bryan Holdman on Twitter, but he refused to see the problem there and blocked me. Bear with me: this is a delicate storyline and I'm sure the writers won't handle it well. As a woman, I felt offended.**

 **Anyway... This fic is me picturing every scenario possible. I picked three and worked on them. This is the first one. Beware: there are mentions of abortion in this chapter, so it's rated M for a reason.**

* * *

"Do you see that little dot over there? That's your baby, Ms. DiLaurentis," The doctor speaks excitedly and finds the blonde's lack of reaction weird. She's not like her usual patients, who gushed and babbled about their babies and filled her with questions. Ms. DiLaurentis looked as if she wasn't even paying attention.

"Do you see her, Ali?" Ms. Fields pointed to the screen and only then did her patient reacted.

"It looks beautiful," It. Not he or she. It. There was something really wrong with this patient.

"You're due five weeks. Your belly will begin to grow in a month or so," The doctor said, trying to sparkle a reaction in the blonde.

"Great," Ms. DiLaurentis answers and the doctor detects more irony and self-pity than happiness.

That's the most strange appointment she had in her life.

* * *

"Ali, are you okay?" Emily asked as she approached the blonde who currently sat on her couch. Emily has been staying over Alison's so much these days that Ali's home almost feels like hers (if only). Hanna has even begun to complain, but Emily had so far appeased her best friend. Hanna didn't know about Ali's pregnancy. None of the girls knew.

"I'm gonna have an abortion, Em," Alison blurts out and holds back her tears, "This is my decision."

Emily sat on the couch as well and took Ali's hand in between hers, "Alison, are you sure?"

"This is his baby, Emily!" She suddenly snaps, "The baby of a man who tortured me and destroyed my life! Do you think I should have it?!"

"Ali, I can't tell you what to do, okay?!" Emily steps back defensively, "I just want you to consider this very seriously because it's a baby we're talking about!"

"Yes, Emily, it's a baby, but what about me?! Is this baby suddenly more important than me?!"

"Of course they aren't, it's just-"

"You think I'm a murderess, don't you?! You think that I'm destroying a poor, innocent life! And you know what?! I'm going to do this alone!" Alison stands up to leave the house, but Emily is faster and hugs her from behind.

"You won't! I won't let you!" Emily hides her face in Ali's neck and cries.

"Emily, it's my body! I'm going to do it!"

"But you're not doing it alone!" Emily's loyalty shatters Alison and the blonde woman turns around in her arms, cradling Emily's face with her hands, "I'll be by your side through everything! Whether you keep the baby or not, I'm gonna respect your decision and support you."

Alison wraps her arms around Emily's neck and pulls her in for a kiss – a much reassuring one They haven't talked about their feelings or their kiss at Ali's couch yet because Ali's pregnancy has been too much, but it doesn't mean that love has been erased.

"I love you," Alison whispers against her lips. She knows this is not the right time, but she can't help it.

"I love you too," Emily says back and spends the rest of the evening comforting Alison in her arms.

* * *

As soon as Alison mentioned her desire to abort to her doctor, she has been bombarded with questions. Are you sure you want to get rid of your baby, Ms. DiLaurentis? Yes, definitely. I know it is within your rights, but are you sure you want to do it? Yes, Alison doesn't want anything to do with Archer. Have you considered other options, such as giving this baby to an adoption center? Yes, and Alison doesn't want to carry Archer's baby for nine months. She's suffered enough.

She even got a massaging from Pennsylvania Government stating the reasons why she shouldn't abort. Emily made her read through it when everything Alison actually wanted was to just do it and go on with her life. She suspected that Emily was against it, but the brunette always respected her choices and opinions. Emily stayed with her until the end.

She was wheeled into a bright white room and placed onto a hospital bed. The doctor who would carry out the procedure asked once again if she was sure that she wanted it. Of course she wanted it. Then, she was given two medicines with very complicated names and waited, Emily holding her hand through the entire procedure. One hour later, she began to bleed. Emily called the doctor, obviously scared that something had gone wrong, but the doctor assured her that it was a common side effect from abortive pills.

That was when Alison knew it was over. She no longer could feel a new life growing inside of her. She had killed the creature inside of her and what hurt the most was that it had been banal: just a couple of pills and there you go. It wasn't ugly, but now Alison found no beauty in it. She supposed there was none. And thought she had been very headstrong about the procedure, Alison almost regretted it now.

Two days later and she was sent home. Two days later and she hasn't said a word and couldn't sleep. Whenever she dreamed, she saw the baby she gave up on. Sometimes it was a boy, sometimes it was a girl. They looked like her all the time, with soft blonde curls and baby blue eyes. Sometimes they're crying, wondering why Alison had decided to let them go. Sometimes they were happy and tucked into her arms as she sung a lullaby. And Emily was there all the times, either blaming her for giving up on the baby or kissing the little one's forehead. Alison doesn't know what hurts the most.

"Alison," Emily calls her, but she is unable to react until Emily shakes her gently, "Ali?"

"I killed a baby, Emily," She stares blankly ahead, not even making sense of her words before speaking.

"Technically, it was just a fetus, Ali. It didn't feel any pain," Emily tried to convince her, but it didn't work. Alison was in pain.

"I could've seen them grow up. They could've been a handsome boy or a beautiful girl, but I didn't give them the chance," Alison finally begins to cry, suddenly feeling empty inside, "I didn't give them a chance to live."

"Alison, you said you didn't want this baby," Emily softly reminded, "And it was justified because you've been abused by their father."

"But they aren't Archer, Emily!" Ali sobs "That could've been my chance to make it right and I just threw it all away!"

"Ali, don't!" Emily pulls the blonde into her arms and holds her tight. She knows they came together in the worst and not healthiest scenario possible, but that didn't mean she was going to let Ali suffer. If anything, Emily wanted to take away the pain. She could feel some of it, but she'd never understand Alison completely. This was Ali's battle alone, yet Emily had the obligation to support her, "You know you weren't ready for this! You didn't have enough money or structure or psychological stability for this baby."

"But you didn't want me to abort," Alison recalls, "You never told me, but you didn't want me to. You think I'm a murderess now!"

"No, Ali. I don't like the idea of an abortion and I think you don't as well. You weren't ready for this and I understand," Emily wipes the tears away from Ali's cheeks and plants a kiss on her forehead, "But I would totally help you with the baby if you decided to keep it."

Alison smiles weakly. It's her first smile in two weeks, "W-Would you?"

"I told you I'd stay by your side through everything. But you weren't ready now. Nor were we. You didn't deserve to go through that."

"I-It would be A-Archer's and-"

"It would be yours," Emily cuts in, "And that would be more than a reason for me to love them."

Alison cries now – of joy. Maybe, with Emily by her side, she can pull through this. Maybe, in a few years, she would get pregnant again. This time, of Emily's baby. And she would nurture it in the best way possible.

"Hold me, Em?"

"Anytime."

* * *

Alison has avoided babies for six months. It's been hard because it was as if there was a baby in every corner of Rosewood now. She faced them with as much grace as possible. But it almost put a strain on her friendship with Aria when the small woman revealed to the girls that she was pregnant of Ezra. Alison had been the only one who didn't squeal and Aria took it personally, even claiming that Alison was "insensitive to anyone's happiness but hers". And, while Spencer and Hanna gave her weird looks, Emily stood by her side, stating that Ali didn't have to react the same way everyone did and that didn't mean she wasn't happy for Aria.

One year and a half later, they moved out of Rosewood and Emily proposed. She bought a special version of "Great Expectations" and gave it to Ali with a marriage proposal on the first page. "You once said Pip gets Estella in the end. I got you in the end and every day with you is a different fairytale. Alison Lauren DiLaurentis, will you be my happily ever after?". Emily pulled out a ring from her pocket and Alison jumped into her arms, saying yes, yes, yes!

Two years later and Emily began to dance around the topic of having a baby. Alison wanted one as well. Her nightmares had become scarce, but they never quite left. Alison decided she would carry Emily's egg and use the sperm of a man with the same features as Alison's and no records of mental disorders. Today was their first try. What Alison didn't expect was that Emily was going to sweep her off her feet, carry her upstairs and take her to bed as soon as they got home. She pulled up Ali's shirt, revealing her tummy as she peppered kisses on the soft skin.

"Emily, what are you doing?"

Her wife looked up with an almost innocent look. Almost, "We're making babies!"

Alison giggled, "This baby was already made, Em! Besides, we can't actually make babies!"

Emily frowned, "The embryo is in there, but it lacks something."

"And what does it lack?"

The brunette slid up to Ali's eye level and cupped her face, "Love. It's all our little baby needs."

Ali rolled her eyes, "You're a dork!"

Emily winked, "And you're beautiful!"

"Let's see if you'll still think that way after my belly is bigger than me."

"God, I can wait until you're pregnant," Emily whispered in that sexy tone that made Alison go nuts, "Your tight and your boobs will get so delicious and your belly will get so sensitive. It's a shame that we'll have to change sex positions, though."

"Em," Alison tugged the brunette tresses gently to call her attention, "Do you think this will go right? I mean, I've had an abortion before, so I don't know if-"

Emily shut her up with a kiss, "It's gonna be okay, Ali. You have love now."

A few tears gathered on the corners of her eyes. Only then was Ali sure that her decision to abort had been right. She had no condition to raise them before, given that she was broke and had just got out of Welby. And she didn't have Emily Fields as her wife. She was glad that Emily understood her and supported her decision. Alison was proud of the woman she had become now. She was proud of the one person she would forever love and the things they built together.

"I love you, Em."

"I love you, too, Ali," Emily kissed her gently, "I love you and I'll do everything I can to protect you and our baby.

They made love, sweet and gently.

Alison found out she was pregnant one month later.

* * *

 **P.S: Please, don't think for a minute that I would support Emily raising Archer's child. But, on the other hand, Emily is just too loving, selfless and loyal to abandon Ali or get into a relationship with her without mothering her baby. This is one of the reasons this storyline forces them together.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, guys! Yup I wrote a lot for this one. Don't know how it's gonna be for the next chapter though. Also, these one shots are NOT connected. Now for the questions:**

 **Q1: The idea of this pregnancy makes you ill:** Well noted, my friend. I don't like this storyline because it is a violation against Ali's body and possibly against Emily as well. This is offensive to my dignity as a woman. This is offensive to a woman's right to her body. This is rape. I could go on and on, but it's really not worth because the writers are not listening.

 **Q2:** **Alison can abort the baby because it's Archer's... or she can keep it because it's hers:** It's hard to think that the baby is also a part of yourself when their father has emotionally and psychologically abused you. It's hard to think that the baby is yours if you've been raped, when you've been impregnated against her will. This is a weak argument. Anyway, it's not like PLL will make it a big deal. We won't see Alison considering her options before keeping the baby (because we all know she will). This storyline will be used to bring Emison together, not to make Alison a stronger or more complex character. That's also one of the reasons I hate it as well.

 **Q3: But if Emily mothers the child, it's gonna be hers as well. Biology has nothing on it. It's like saying a step parent they aren't parents because they're not biologically linked to the child:** I know where you're coming from and I agree with you. If it's Archer's and Emily agrees to raise the baby, of course she's a mother. But, on the other hand, doesn't it feel too much to ask, considering that they're not even dating?! Raising a child with someone is a lot to take on. It's a really delicate situation. Can you imagine Alison asking Emily to mother the child as of now? It's too early for that kind of decision. Also, I think Emily will always respect and support Ali's decision, no matter if she keeps it or not.

* * *

Alison paced around nervously as she waited for Emily to arrive. That was it. She was going to tell her the truth and about her decision. Ali hopes Emily will understand because she was about to do the hardest things she's ever done. Alison DiLaurentis was coming clean.

"Ali? You wanted to talk to me?" Her Mermaid was early as usual, wearing a blue flannel with tight black jeans and combat boots.

"Emily, can we sit?" Alison motioned to the couch and they sat next to each other, an awkward space between them before Alison talked again, "So… I want to talk you about a few things."

"What things?"

"Us," Alison sighed, trying to find the courage to say the words she wanted to since she was fifteen.

"What about us?"

"Emily, I know I messed up. I messed up bad and I've made mistakes over and over again. You have plenty of reasons to doubt my words, but-" She swallowed hard.

"But what, Ali?"

"But I've been in love with you since we were fifteen," Alison blurted out. She was afraid to hear Emily's reply, so she rambled on, "I've loved you from the start, but I didn't know how to handle it. I pushed you away, I made you feel ashamed of yourself and- God, I disappeared on you, Emily. You thought I had died. But I hadn't. I watched you from afar and saw this beautiful woman you were becoming without me and-"

"Ali, breathe," Emily gently tugged her hand, "I forgave you a long time ago."

"R-Really?"

"Yes. I just didn't know if you felt the same for me and then I threw you into jail and-"

"I forgave you for that," Ali squeezed her hand and played with her fingers, "I would never hold it against you."

Emily smiled in relief, "I thought I didn't deserve you back then."

"I thought I didn't deserve you from the start," Alison admitted as well and they both chuckled. As it seems, they've been dancing around their feelings for too long. But Emily still has some doubts in the back of her mind.

"What about Archer?"

"He was there when you weren't. When I believed you were never coming back," Alison shrugged, "I never loved him, though. I always dreamed about you."

"About taking me to Paris?"

Alison blushed, "H-How did you know?"

"You were talking in your sleep the last time I visited you in Welby. You told me I was supposed to wake you up and that we were going to miss our flight. I put the pieces together quickly," Emily remembered.

"And what did you say?" Alison stared into Emily's chocolate brown eyes. Oh, how her Mermaid was so sweet and caring. To think she has a chance with her now…

"I told you we'd take the next one." Emily looked right back into her eyes and twined their hands.

"Will we?"

"Of course!" Alison wastes no time in bringing their mouths together, tasting the lips she's yearned for so long. Emily is hungry as well and Alison can feel her desire peaking in her lower stomach. Emily slowly pushed her onto the couch and then she suddenly remembered that there was something else she wanted to talk about.

"Emily, wait!" She pushed the brunette back only slightly, "There's something else."

"What is it?"

"It's about the baby," Emily suddenly remembered that Alison was pregnant and pulled back from the blonde's lap for fear that she was putting pressure on her belly, "I'm going to keep it."

"Are you sure?"

"I know it's Archer's, but… I have been looking for a family since I was born and this baby might be my chance," Emily did not react. Alison sat back on the couch and waited for the upcoming rejection, "I know this is too much to handle, so I don't blame you for not wanting to get involved with me and-"

"Are you crazy?!" Emily interrupted, making Alison jump slightly. Maybe the brunette's reaction was going to be worse than expected, maybe- "Alison, you're all I dream about and I'm not throwing this opportunity away! I will be there to help you with this baby!"

"Seriously?" Alison grinned, placing her hands on her stomach.

"Of course!" Emily smiled like a child, "I'm not gonna let you go through this alone!" She reached out and placed her hand over Ali's stomach, "I love you, Alison!"

The blonde took Emily's hands and kissed them. How come she deserves such a sweet, loving woman in her life? Emily would be a great mother to her… Wait, this is a little too much, right? Emily is agreeing to help you with this, not to mother the child. You're barely together, Alison, get your shit straight. But what if she and Emily could mother the child? God, that would be a dream come true and, suddenly, the question is too irresistible.

"Do you want to… I mean, do you want to be a mother as well?"

Tears gathered in the corner of her Mermaid's eyes, "Ali, are you seriously proposing this?"

"Emily, I know this might seem too much, but… you'd be an awesome mother."

Emily blushes, but she lifts Ali's shirt and blows a loving kiss on her womb, "I accept. We're gonna be mothers, Ali!"

"We're gonna be mothers, Em!"

The afternoon was perfect. They talked about their plans, what they would buy for the baby, possible names and then they made gentle love on Ali's couch. Emily, like the gentlewoman she was, always made sure Alison was comfortable with whatever they were doing. They ended the day with a few loving kisses and Alison curling up against Emily's chest. The moment was perfect.

It was all too soon to last.

* * *

Two weeks later, Alison was lying on her couch watching some old-fashioned movie when Emily arrived. The two of them have been living together since they've started dating. Also, they were already thinking of ideas on how the baby's room should look like: the furniture, the toys, the decorations… Needless to say it, they couldn't hide the pregnancy from their friends. Aria had been ecstatic about the possibility of having a godson or a goddaughter. Hanna was already suggesting names. But Spencer – always Spencer – was a little skeptical about it. She said that, as much as she supported their decision, they were moving too fast. Alison didn't care; just the thought of having a family with Emily made her feel like she was in the clouds.

"Hey, baby," Emily knelt near the couch and pecked Ali's lips, "Are you feeling any better?" Alison had ditched school today due to an unusually strong morning sickness. Emily spent most of her morning holding Ali's hair as the blonde threw up.

"My stomach has been weird all day, but at least I'm not throwing up," Alison chuckled as Emily slid up her shirt to reveal her skin. First, she placed a soft kiss on Ali's troubled stomach and then she kissed her womb, greeting the little one just like she did every day. Alison loved when Emily did that. The gesture had become a part of their routine: Emily would kiss the baby good morning, before work, after coming home, and goodnight.

"Little one, you have to easy up on Mama, okay?" Emily talked to her womb as if their baby could hear it and Alison giggled.

"It's alright, Em," The blonde took her girlfriend's hand and played with her fingers, "It's just a morning sickness."

Emily kissed her fingers, "I wish I could've stayed with you."

"Don't blame yourself. You already do so much for me, Em. You leave at 1 am to buy me soybeans and bananas. You help me on every domestic chore. You even buy clothes for our baby!"

"Oh, now that you've mentioned it," Emily searched through her bag and found a pair of tiny little shoes for the baby, "I found these!"

Alison tears up when she thinks she's so lucky to have this woman, "You didn't have to..."

"I wanted to," Emily bumped her nose and kissed her softly, "I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

Their night ended with Emily safely wrapping Alison in her embrace after two orgasms or three. Emily was nothing but careful with Alison, choosing the spooning position so as to not put pressure on Ali's belly whereas Alison just wanted her Mermaid to take her. The pregnancy hormones probably make her horny, but it's hard to think when Emily's fingers are buried inside of her doing unholy things. One of the things Alison loved the most about her girlfriend was how sexy and loved Emily made her feel. This was really important for a woman in Ali's situation because it gave her a boost of self-esteem.

Alison was sound asleep until she felt the first sting. Or stab – that might be the most appropriate word. She tried to ignore it; cramps aren't really that unusual in pregnant women. However, the second stab was stronger and she found herself squirming. Alison bit her lip because she didn't want to wake Emily, but her girlfriend felt the rustling in her arms anyway.

"Ali, are you okay?"

"Yeah. I think I've got cramps, but I'm fine," Alison breathed through the pain as Emily snaked her hands around her belly and massaged softly. Ali was sure that no doubt the gesture would bring much relief to her had it been a normal cramp. But Emily's hands, as surprisingly as it sounds, only made it worse and she hissed.

Emily immediately removed her hands, contenting with kissing Ali's neck softly, "I'm sorry, love," Alison was unusually cold and Emily didn't know why considering that they were spooning and there were sheets thrown over them.

Then, Alison felt the unmistaken scent of blood, metallic as it spread through her nostrils. She panicked, "Emily, I think I'm bleeding!"

Emily jumped out of bed and rushed Ali to the hospital.

* * *

"Emily, can you sit down, please? You're making me dizzy!" Spencer rubbed her temples as she watched the other brunette pace back and forth in the hospital waiting room.

"Calm down, Spencer?! I can't fucking calm down! Ali might lose the baby! She might even-" Emily swallows hard and cries silently. She can't think about the possibility of Ali dying. She just can't.

"Em," Aria tugs her hand and pulls her close, "Ali is gonna be okay. She's a tough woman and she won't give up."

"Yeah, Aria's right," Hanna squeezed her shoulder, "Ali will kick some ass as soon as she leaves this hospital."

Though Emily was thankful to her friends for being as supportive as always, she knew deep in her heart that something was wrong. There was an anguish that seemed to be inextinguishable.

Her prediction had been proven right when the doctor walked into the room with the soberest look on his face.

"DiLaurentis!"

"Here!" Emily sprinted to the doctor alongside Spencer.

"Are you family?"

"Yes, she's my girlfriend," Emily huffed, urging the man to be straightforward about Ali's state.

"Ms. DiLaurentis is doing fine. She's resting now because this was such a traumatic event for her," Emily sighed, but it was too soon, "The same can't be said about the baby, though. She lost him."

"What?" The world spun and Emily only stood on her feet because Spencer was holding her, "It- That can't be true!"

"I'm sorry," The doctor smiled apologetically, "Ms. DiLaurentis' room is on the far end of the left corner. Now, if you excuse me, I have to go."

Spencer kept mumbling "Emily, it's okay, she's fine" on her hair for a long time while she couldn't move. But it was like a bullet has torn her heart and it insisted on beating. Her baby had died.

Alison only woke up in the next morning, confused as to why she was currently lying on a hospital bed. Emily was asleep on the chair next to her bed, holding her hand. Ali couldn't help but notice that there were heavy bags under her girlfriend's eyes.

"Em?" Alison gently squeezed the hand twined in hers, hoping that it would be enough to wake Emily.

Much to her luck, it worked.

"Ali? You're awake," Emily seemed happy, but her voice lacked its usual enthusiasm. Alison forced her memory to remember what had happened on the previous day. She remembers being in Emily's arms. Then, a sting on her belly. The scent of blood. Emily rushing her to the hospital. The doctor injecting some liquid into her veins. And then darkness.

That's it, she had a hemorrhage.

"Did I sleep too much?" Alison tried to break the ice.

"No, only twelve hours," Emily replied and swallowed hard. That's when Ali knew something was still wrong. Her hands immediately flew to her womb.

"What about our baby?"

Emily went pale and tensed, "Y-You… You lost him."

It was Ali's turn to panic and she pressed her womb, trying to desperately sense any sign of life inside of her, "N-No, y-you have to be wrong. I can't have-"

"The bleeding was too much. The doctors did their best, but they couldn't save our baby."

"No! This can't be happening! It's not possible, I-!" Alison began to mumble incoherent words, her heart felt like it was exploding and, suddenly, there was not oxygen enough for her to function. She watched as Emily yelled for a nurse and then one came in and put an oxygen mask on her face.

"Is she gonna be okay?" Emily asked as Ali's vision started to blur.

"She's just in shock and-" Alison never heard the rest because she blacked out.

* * *

Nine am. The sunny weather outside is perfect for a morning jog, but Emily doesn't feel like it. She hasn't felt like anything for about four months since Ali lost the baby. Now her bed – the bed she shares with Alison – is pretty much a cold mattress. There was always a considerable space between them as of now. At first, Emily would try and cuddle with Alison, but it seemed that nothing could get to Ali these days. Emily eventually gave up.

Even though they lived in the same house, Alison barely spoke to her anymore. She murmured a few words like "please" and "thanks" when the situation called for it, but they never talked – much less about the miscarriage. It was as if Alison had died as well, for she was lost in a world even Emily couldn't reach and that destroyed the brunette. She couldn't take it anymore. Emily wanted to move on with her life and, God, she loved Ali she really did, but the blonde was frozen in time.

Emily stood up, early as usual, and went to the kitchen to make breakfast. She always made strawberry pancakes for Ali, hoping the treat would at least make her smile, but it was fruitless.

Fifteen minutes later, Alison walked into the kitchen, picked her orange juice, and stared at the horizon. Emily swallowed the pain and gathered the courage to talk to her.

"Ali, we need to talk about what happened," Emily sits beside her and takes her hand. Upon getting no answer, she begs, "Please!"

Alison stands there as though she hadn't heard Emily speak.

"Please, Ali! Come back to me!" She cried, "I know that it was hard for you and that you loved this baby, but it wasn't your fault! I need you to move on, please!"

Once again, Emily got no answer and began to get frustrated, "Ali, can't you see that I'm suffering too?! That it's tearing me apart to stay here and live with you when you seem so unreachable to me?!"

Alison just ducked her head, but that wasn't the reaction that Emily expected and she snapped.

"You know what?! I'm tired of this! I've been trying to be there for you, to be the person that you need, Ali, but I just can't do this anymore!" Emily openly cries in front of her girlfriend, whose hand tightens around her glass, "I love you, Ali, I really do! But sometimes love is not enough. I am not enough to save you know. I'm sorry."

Emily sprinted out of the back door without knowing where to go. As soon as she left, Alison went to what was going to be the baby's room. She grabbed the last pair of shoes that Emily had given her and remembered how they have been so happy about the baby. Alison had thought she had finally found her way to happiness. And then it was all taken away from her. First the baby, now Emily. Though she deserved it. She knew she did. Alison pressed the little shoes against her body and cried, whispering the words she should've said a few moments ago:

"I love you too, Emily."

* * *

Emily was barely out of the door when she ran into a familiar face: Spencer. Not that she was up to social interaction today. Still, Spencer seemed keen on talking to her.

"Emily, wait!" The lawyer grabbed her arm and turned her around.

"What, Spencer?!" She snapped.

"Is everything okay? I just saw you leave Ali's house-"

"No, it's not fucking okay! My baby died four months ago and my girlfriend doesn't even talk to me anymore!"

"Wait, why is Ali not talking to you?" The question somehow made Emily feel that at least there was someone trying to understand her.

"She's not dealing well with the miscarriage, Spence," Emily revealed, "And, instead of talking to me, she holds it all in with an empty stare all day. I just left her house, Spencer. And Ali hasn't come after me."

"Em, maybe she just needs time," Spencer pointed out, "The loss was traumatic for her as well."

"I know, but I was hoping that we could deal with it together. Instead, it's tearing us apart," Emily swallowed back her tears.

"Emily, that's why I told you were moving things too fast-"

"Spencer, if you're gonna give me shit about it, I might just leave!"

The lawyer pulled her arm again, "Hey, listen to me! I'm not criticizing you, Emily! I'm just saying that planning a family is hard, even for couples who are together for years. But it's harder when it gets you by surprise. Take me and Toby for example," The mention of Spencer's previous relationship suddenly had Emily pretty interested in what her friend had to say. Not only was it related to her current problem, but now she'd get to know what tore Spencer and Toby apart. Now that she thinks about it, Toby never talked about it with her, "We were pretty stable back then until I had a pregnancy scare. He wanted a family and I wanted a career. Even though it was just a scare, it was enough for us to notice that, though we loved each other, we wanted different things in life."

"I can imagine how hard it must be for you and Alison. I know you two have a troubled past and that Alison wanted this baby a lot. She wanted to build a family with you because family means safety and that's just something she's never had, Em. And then it was suddenly ripped apart from you, which means that she doesn't know where she stands right now. Emily, she's afraid that you'll leave."

Emily frowned, "That's just what I did."

"Then you have to go back and talk to her. Show her that you'll be there for her!"

"Spencer, I've tried!" Emily finally cried, "I've tried, but I can't bring her back!"

"Emily, Alison needs to know that she can't trust you. She needs to know that you won't leave her after this. So, go back there, hug her or do whatever you do that makes her swoon. She'll thank you for this. Maybe not today, but she'll never forget that you were by her side."

Emily nods, wipes her tears and walks back to the DiLaurentis house ready to be by Ali's side again.

* * *

When Emily walked through the front door, she saw no sign of Alison and panicked. What if her departure made the blonde do something crazy like running away or worse. Therefore, Emily ran up the stairs to check if her girlfriend was in the house. Then, she saw an open door – the door to the room that would be their baby's. As Emily scooted closer, she heard a few sniffs and sobs and sighed.

"Ali?" She carefully knocks on the door. Alison is curled near the closet holding a pair of tiny little shoes in her arms – the same shoes Emily had given her before she had a miscarriage.

"Em?" Alison looks up and suddenly bolts into her arms, barely giving Emily time to react, "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Please!"

"I'm here for you, Ali," Emily murmurs against her hair and finally wraps her arms around her girlfriend, "I'm not leaving."

"I-I t-thought you w-were going to leave me," Alison hides her face in Emily's chest, "I didn't treat you well and-"

"I love you, Alison."

"W-What?" Ali raises her head and asks.

Emily cradles her face, "I love you, Alison."

The blonde shakes her head, "How can you? How can you when I lost the one thing you've always wanted?"

"The baby? Ali, it was a miscarriage!"

"It's my fault. Maybe if I had-"

"No, Ali," Emily holds her face more firmly, "It's not your fault. The doctor said it was even surprising that you hadn't lost the baby before, considering all the drugs Archer injected into your body and all the stress you've been through. You're a warrior."

"So, you don't blame me?" Emily catches a hint of forgiveness on Ali's face. The blonde was ready to forgive herself. Honestly, Emily should've seen the guilt before. Alison always had the bad habit of shouldering the blame – in this case, a blame that doesn't even exist.

"No. I adore you," Alison cried and kissed her. Their tongues found each other again as Emily hopelessly tried to dry Ali's every tear until she found out she was crying as well. She took Ali to bed and they slowly made love for the first time in months. When Ali fell asleep in her arms, Emily was sure this was the first of many tranquil nights.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Life/ college has been kicking my ass, but it will all be over soon, I promise! Americans, my heart is with you. You deserved someone better and I still can't get around the idea of Trump being elected. But first, I'd like to answer this anonymous review:**

 _"Alison considering keeping the baby because its hers isn't a weak argument. Its just not something you'd consider for yourself if, God forbid, you were to ever experience something like that for yourself.. In reality, there are women who DO decide to keep kids conceive in rape. Your dignity has nothing to do with it and by saying so, you calling those who do decide to have their kids indignant and that's just not true. And we all know that Emily is going to wind up help Alison parent the kid. I was speaking in terms of the future because we all know that at some point they are going to be dating and Alison is going to ask her or, knowing Emily, she might even offer to be the kids parent."_

 **Well, pal, let's start with this: women don't get pregnant on their own. To create babies, you need sperm and an egg, and humanity has developed creative ways of merging them together. This should happen with the woman's consent all the time, though some people have a tough time understanding that. In the case of rape, the pregnancy is unwanted. The baby is hers (genetically), but it doesn't feel like it because the pregnancy has been forced upon the woman. That's why I say keeping the baby merely because they share the mother's genes is a weak argument. You said that there are women who keep kids conceived in rape and you're right. But they keep them because of cultural, moral, and/or religious factors. Or because they don't have access to safe abortion. If I were to experience something like that, I would consider whether I would have the emotional, material, and psychological conditions to raise this child. But, then, my country allows me to abort in cases of rape, so I would have a choice. And, of course, a mother that chooses to keep their baby should receive all kinds of help - as should a woman who decides to have an abortion.**

 **You misunderstood me. I never said that women who kept their babies indignant. I said that this storyline is offensive to a woman's dignity overall and it is because it's going to be romanticized. Look at all the fangirls who think that this is cute because Emison is going to have a baby. They don't know - or care - that Alison has been raped, either by her abuser or by A.D. The rape factor will never be made clear. Also, rape itself is offensive to women's dignity and we all know why, but that doesn't mean that women who have been raped are indignant. They're not, much because they're VICTIMS.**

 **Helping someone take care of a baby is one thing, parenting is another. This is a serious question, much because you don't want to put someone into your kid's life only to have them walk away soon after. Kids need consistency. Also, you don't ask to be the parent of your partner's child. This is THEIR decision, not yours. If you leave, the biggest toll will be on the child. Emison are not on that stage yet. They're not even dating! We all know they will, but this is a decision that will happen in a span of months in the show when, in real life, it takes longer. Yes, we all know Emily will parent the baby, but Emison will have skipped a few steps on their relationship and you know why is that? Because Emison was badly written and this storyline defies human logic. They've had two seasons to properly develop them and, instead, we have this shitty story.**

 **RANT OVER, CHAPTER BEGINS!**

* * *

"Ali! Ali, wait!" Emily ran to her front porch right before the blonde woman entered the yellow taxi that had been waiting for her.

"Emily?" Alison sighed, wondering if she should get in the taxi and tell the driver to speed away, but she couldn't that to Emily. Not when the brunette has been the most supportive person around her since she found out about her unwanted pregnancy.

"Ali, do you really want to do this?" Emily asks, "It doesn't have to be this way-"

"This is his baby, Emily!" She seethes, "What else can I do?! I'm not gonna have it!"

"Alison, you can give him away later-"

"I'm not gonna have this child, Emily! I'm not!" Alison snaps, "And if that makes me a murderess, then just deal with it!"

Emily swallowed hard in resignation, "Fine. Just text me when you get there."

"Sure."

Surprisingly, Emily cups her cheek and kisses her in reassurance, "I'll be there for you no matter what. Always."

Alison only nods before getting into the car.

* * *

Alison had already checked into the clinic when her phone vibrated inside her purse. It was probably Emily asking how she was doing and if she needed anything, but the blonde checked her phone nonetheless. It wasn't Emily.

 _Are you sure you wanna do it, Ali?! Such a shame Emily's eggs went to waste. XO_

Emily's eggs? What did A.D mean? Unless… No, there wasn't a chance this actually happened. How could someone have implanted Emily's eggs into her womb? Her mind went back to a dark time when she had been locked away in Welby. She had been on drugs most of the time, so, if A.D. had put those eggs into her, she wouldn't have known it. No, this is too cinematographic, even for A.D.

But Alison couldn't risk it. The egg had been a part of Emily, so she would love it too. She couldn't abort Emily's baby.

That's why she left without looking back.

* * *

When she was back in her house, Emily was there with a mug of hot chocolate.

"Ali, is everything okay?"

Alison stared at the woman she loved. God, Emily was just so perfect, so pure, so loyal… Her hands caressed her womb as she thought that, maybe, Emily's eggs were in there. Well, they weren't supposed to be there, but she can't bring herself to care when she thinks about Emily.

"I couldn't do it."

Emily placed the mug on the table in front of the couch and walked to her. Once they were face to face, Emily wrapped her arms around Alison, pulling her against her chest, protecting her.

"I'm sorry."

"You shouldn't be," Alison doesn't know how to tell her that the baby may be hers. Alison doesn't know what this means for them. Okay, Emily agreed to have no emotional bond with a possible offspring when she donated the eggs. But would Emily want to bond with a child that came from her? Would Emily decide it's too much and leave her? Alison couldn't bring herself to tell her what really happened.

So, she just snuggled further into Emily and let herself for the night.

* * *

Alison stole Emily's hairbrush and paid an unbelievable amount of money for a faster DNA test. When the results came, she couldn't believe it. The baby was Emily's after all. How would her girlfriend react to this news? How would it affect their relationship?

Alison doesn't know. What she knows is that she has to talk to Emily immediately. She knows their relationship is complicated because of her pregnancy, but this only makes it worse. Emily is prone to guilty rips from time to time and Alison fears Emily would take the blame (even though she was also a victim) and that it would drive them apart. But there's no other way. She won't abort the baby – not when it came from Emily.

(The thought of what A.D. did to her almost made her do it, to be honest)

The thing is: she's keeping the baby. That's why Emily needs to know. Emily deserves to know. Alison could very well carry on with the pregnancy without telling her, but what if the baby looked just like Emily? What if A.D. stroke again and revealed it to Emily herself? Or, even worse, what if Emily thought that she was the one who stole her eggs? Though Alison still thinks a lie sounds better than the truth sometimes, she needs to be honest with Emily.

She can't lie to Emily after all.

"Ali, is everything okay?" That's the first thing Emily asks once she spots her at the Brew with a decaf in hands. Alison would like to say that, yes, it's everything okay, but that was not how she felt. Even though she was carrying Emily's baby, how those eggs got inside her womb still (and probably always will) made her skin crawl. But she can't blame Emily for sounding desperate – not when she had texted her an "S.O.S, meet me at the Brew".

"It's alright, Em," Alison bites her lip and gathers her courage, "There's just something you need to know."

"What is it?" Emily sits down and takes her hand, for what Alison is grateful.

"I'm not gonna abort the baby anymore."

Emily discreetly sighed but held her gaze. Ali always knew Emily wasn't fond of the idea of an abortion (what woman truly is, though?), but it endears her how Emily was able to push those opinions aside and put her needs first.

"Why?"

"I found out the baby isn't his," She refuses to say his name even so, "It's yours."

Emily gasps, tries to say something and choked on her own words. It would have been funny had it not been worrying, "Ali, this isn't scientifically possible! I can't get you pregnant and, even if I could, it's been a while since… uh… we had sex."

"Remember when A.D. stole your eggs?" Ali recalled.

Emily lowered her eyes to Ali's belly and then darted back to her face and then blinked rapidly, "N-No, t-this c-can't be! H-How d-did A.D. put t-them inside you?!"

"I was under the effect of heavy drugs in Welby, Em," Alison squeezed Emily's shaky hand, "It probably happened when I was in there. I don't remember everything that happened."

"A.D. wouldn't… This is too much sci-fi, even for them!"

"I can prove it," Alison retrieved the DNA test from her purse and showed them to Emily. The brunette read the file at least seven times to check if they read something wrong. This can't be happening!

"Ali, I… I don't know what to say," Emily looks away and Ali can't help but feel slightly let down.

"You don't have to say anything."

"A-Are you sure you want to keep it?" Emily asks quietly, "I wouldn't hold it against you if you didn't."

Ali runs a hand through Emily's hair, making her look at her, "I couldn't kill anything that comes from you."

"Alison, do you realize that you've been raped?!" Emily snaps, "That you never wanted to be pregnant now and A.D. forced it upon you?!"

"I know!" The blonde raises her voice, "And I'm not exactly comfortable with this either! The thing is, whenever I think of getting rid of this baby, I see a little girl with your eyes in my arms and then I'm not brave enough to do it!"

"Alison, this isn't how you dreamed of starting a family!"

"I know, but I'm gonna do it anyway!" Ali's mind is set on having this baby. It certainly didn't come as she had planned, but now there's a part of Emily growing inside of her. She can't let it die, though she can't force Emily to feel the same, "If you… If you feel like this is too much for you, I understand. I can't make you stay. But I want you to know that I love you, Emily," Tears gather in the corner of her eyes as she speaks, "I love you and I wanted to make things right, but I can't, especially not after this."

Emily freezes in her place and Alison thinks she's entered a catatonic state. She knows that she dumped a lot of information on the brunette, but there was no other way they could handle the situation. It was either shrink or swim.

The brunette takes a good five minutes before she speaks, "I promised you I would support and respect your each and every decision. I promised you I would stay by your side through whatever happens. And I'm gonna keep those promises."

"Emily, is this what you want?" Alison needs to ask because she has to be entirely sure that Emily knows what she's getting into, "You're young and beautiful. You can find someone else and start a family when you're ready. A family that won't be as dysfunctional as mine," She can't help but snort.

Emily takes her hands and twines their fingers, "Ali, I don't want anyone else, I want you. I've wanted you since I was fifteen. Nothing's gonna change that, not even this," Ali cries and Emily wipes her tears away, "This isn't your fault. You're a victim, Ali. What kind of person would I be if I left you here?! I love you!"

"I don't want you to stay out of pity."

"It's not pity, Ali," Emily cradles her face so gently that Ali melts under her touch, "It's called being so irrevocably in love with someone that nothing in the universe could change that. And that's how I feel about you."

"That's how I feel about you too!" Alison hides her face in Emily's chest and hugs her tightly, feeling safe and warm as protective arms wrapped around her.

* * *

Two weeks later and Ali was apprehensive. Today was the day she was going to her first appointment to check on the baby. Emily was going with her, but that didn't soothe her. Emily was trying, really, but Alison could see that she still wasn't comfortable with the whole pregnancy thing. Though, she did go out in the middle of the night to buy her ice cream. And she held Ali's hair while she threw out. And she never let Alison carry weight. Still, they hadn't talked about the baby and Alison has no idea how this is going to play out. Yes, Emily agreed to support her through the pregnancy, but does that mean that she will actually mother the child? Alison couldn't force Emily to become a mother and she didn't have the guts to ask, after all the things Emily has sacrificed for her.

"Hey," Emily pops a kiss to her cheek, "Are you awake?"

"Yeah," Alison mumbled absently, "Couldn't sleep."

"Me too," Emily admits as she spoons Alison, "I don't know what to expect."

"I expect a healthy baby."

"Of course," Emily agrees into her hair and Alison turns around.

"Are you sure you wanna go, Em?"

"I wouldn't miss it for anything, Ali. This is your baby we're talking about!"

Her baby, not their.

"I don't want you to feel like you have to."

"I want to. I can barely wait until I see the pretty little thing growing in your womb!" If Emily faked her enthusiasm, she's a better actress than Alison deemed her to be. Though, the hesitation still lingers between them. They're not out of the woods yet, and Ali wonders if they'll ever be.

* * *

"So, you're almost three months pregnant and this is only your first check up?" Dr. Mendez raised one eyebrow at Alison as she stared at the two women.

"This wasn't a… This was an unwanted pregnancy," Alison clears her throat, "I wasn't sure if I wanted to keep the baby."

"Well," The doctor looked at Alison and then Emily suspiciously, "Let's start now."

Alison lied on the bed and lifted her shirt to reveal her belly. Dr. Mendez spread a chilly gel on her skin and the blonde shivered slightly. Then, the doctor pressed the pad against her womb and the examination begin. Suddenly, the room was filled with a drum-paced heartbeat.

"Is this…?"

"Yes, that's your baby's heart beating," The doctor nodded, though she looked like she was thinking.

"Ali! This is our baby's heart!" Emily squealed and Alison laughed at her girlfriend's exaggerate reaction. Still, it was the first time Emily said 'our baby'. Maybe it was just a slip – Alison doesn't want to get carried away over this.

"Actually," Dr. Mendez squinted her eyes, "You are having twins, Ms. DiLaurentis."

"T-Twins?!" Alison stuttered. Hell no!

"They're twins?!" Emily's mouth fell open as well.

"Look here," The doctor pointed at the screen, "There are two dots over there, meaning you will have two babies."

"Oh my God, we're having twins!" Emily squealed again and pecked Ali on the cheek, "I'm calling Hanna, she needs to know about it," She leaves the room in a hurry and Dr. Mendez laughs.

"Is she the other mother?"

"K-Kind of," Alison doesn't even know what to answer, "Why?"

"Because she definitely sounds excited."

"She didn't sound like this two weeks ago," Alison couldn't understand the change in Emily's behavior. Her girlfriend, although treating her well, would always tiptoe around the subject. But now that Ali came to think about it, Emily always slept with her hand over her stomach. She had thought it didn't mean that much, but now Ali wonders.

"It happens. You told me this was an unwanted pregnancy. The other parent has to get over shock sometimes. She might have been not so caring at the time, but maybe she was just getting used to the idea of being a mother," Alison nods because it makes sense. Emily definitely wasn't ready to be a mother. Neither of them was. But she was trying and, to Alison, it's what matters the most.

* * *

After the exams, Emily surprised Alison by taking her to a nice date at a French restaurant – without wine of course. Then, they drove home, Emily's hand dangerously drawing circles on Ali's thigh, and, as soon as they stepped into the house, Emily pressed her against the wall as gently as possible. They kissed and Emily's hands kept traveling lower and lower until they found Ali's back pocket.

"Em… wait!"

"What?" Emily peppered kisses on her neck.

"How do you feel? About the babies, I mean?"

Emily pulled away so she could answer, "I've been thinking about it since the day you told the eggs were mine. Honestly, I've dreamed of having a family with you since we were teens. I know this isn't the way it's supposed to happen, but I think I can make it work."

"Isn't it too much? I mean, we were not even dating when I found out about the pregnancy."

"Alison, we've lost too much time already," Emily pressed their foreheads together, "Besides, I'm not gonna leave you alone in that situation. I know this is not how people usually start relationships, but who cares?! As long as it works for us, I'm fine."

Alison only nodded as she felt Emily's sweet breath over her face.

"Ali, I know I haven't been the most loving girlfriend, but I promise you," She kissed the blonde's cheek, "Starting today, I'm gonna be the best girlfriend in the world," Alison giggled and pulled Emily even closer, "And that includes giving all my love to you!"

"Em," Alison actually blushed. Despite being a couple for almost three months, they haven't had sex yet. Mostly, they would make out, but Alison stopped things before they got naked. She can't deny her attraction to Emily, but, also, she can't get over her insecurities. Ali knew Emily has had her fair share of women and she doesn't know how can she compete with them being pregnant and fat? Perhaps Emily would get bored with her and leave.

But Emily doesn't seem to mind; instead, she sweeps Alison off her feet and carries her to their bed, placing her delicately on the mattress. They kiss again as Emily begins to peel off Ali's clothes, discarding hers as well. Alison doesn't think she's ever seen anything as beautiful as her Mermaid naked and, suddenly, the desire of having Emily on top of her is unbearable. So, she pulls the brunette down for a searing kiss, but Emily resists, gaining some control of the situation by supporting herself on her hands.

"Em, please!"

"Are you comfortable?" Emily slows down and asks, "Am I putting too much pressure on your belly?"

Not enough, Alison wants to answer. Emily's tenderness would've been endearing had she not been on the verge of taking matters into her own hands because that's how Emily makes her feel.

"I need more," Ali vaguely replies and Emily rolls onto her back, bringing Ali on top of her.

"I think this position is better for you," She comments, her hands itching to grope Ali's breasts, "But tell me if you get too tired so we can change positions."

"It's fine," Ali huffed, "Just keep kissing me."

"Weren't you a little shy before?" Emily teased, pressing kisses up her jawline.

"It's just these fucking… hormones," Ali moans when Emily sucks her pulse point, "One moment I'm insecure… and on the next… I wanna fuck you until we both die on this bed."

"Well, we can go to the kitchen, to the living room or to the bathroom if you'd like," Emily jokes as she nibbles Ali's collarbone.

"Emily, if you don't fuck me right now, I'll fuck myself!"

"Then do it!" The brunette challenged back, "Touch yourself, Ali!"

The blonde's shyness returned and she blushed. Then, Emily gave a reassuring squeeze on her lower back. Alison sat back on her knees and, slowly, lowered a hand to her cunt. Emily's eyes darkened and Alison rubbed her clit, shivering in pleasure under Emily's gaze.

"Go inside, Ali," Emily commanded and held the blonde's waist so she wouldn't lose her balance.

"Em!" Alison was so wet she had no trouble putting two fingers inside.

"Beautiful," Emily whispered as Ali began to roll her hips, "So fucking beautiful."

"Fuck!"

"Do you wish my fingers were inside you?"

Alison tried to answer, but a strangled moan came from her throat instead.

"Do you?"

"Yes!"

Emily wasted no time in removing Ali's hand, replacing it with her own. Alison moaned loudly when she felt Emily moving inside her, curling her fingers against her tenderest spot. She came so easily it was almost unbelievable. Never had Alison reached an orgasm so fast. She crashed on Emily's chest and her girlfriend rubbed circles on her back as she panted.

"Was it too much?" Emily kissed her forehead.

Alison rose on her elbows, tired but not satisfied yet.

"It's not even enough."

She only stopped after bringing Emily over the edge three times with her mouth.

* * *

"Ali, can you give me the hammer?"

"Here it goes," The blonde handed said tool to her girlfriend as Emily begin to work on the second crib. The couple decided to decorate the babies' room this weekend and Ali insisted on helping Emily even though the brunette claimed she could do it all by herself. As the months went by, Emily was growing more reluctant to let Ali do chores. It's not like Alison was complaining because her six-month pregnancy of twins was making her more tired than usual.

"So, what are going to be their names?" Emily suddenly asked.

"I don't know. What do you suggest?"

"I really like the name Shay."

"I really like the name Sasha."

"It's not like we have to choose anyway," Emily deadpans as she picks a few nails and hammers them into the wooden bar that's supposed to be a part of the crib – Alison doesn't know which, she's just there for moral support at this point, "The perks of having twins."

"What about if we have two boys?" Unlike most couples, they've decided to not know the sex of the baby because they wanted it to be a surprise (Emily's dying anxiously to be honest).

"I don't know about boy names," Emily comments.

"I was thinking about Wayne, at least for a middle name," Alison replies, earning a smile from her girlfriend.

"Ali..."

"He was the man who raised the most beautiful soul in the world, Emily. I can't thank him enough for that and for the man he was."

Emily stopped what she was doing, grabbed Ali's face and crashed their lips together. She hadn't realized how thoughtful her girlfriend could be until now and she wonders how she could've missed it.

"He would have loved you," Emily spoke after the kiss, "I mean, he would have loved you as his daughter-in-law."

"I'm sorry you've lost him," Alison cupped her face.

"It was hard and I almost let myself go," Emily confessed, "But I'm glad I came back."

"I'm glad too," Alison kisses Emily again as she thinks about the diamond ring she had just bought.

* * *

Six months later, a cry echoes into their room in the middle of the night and Alison is already up. After two years on the run, she became a light sleeper – a very useful ability when one had two babies to look after. Alison thinks if she should wake Emily, but decides to let her girlfriend sleep a little bit more. Emily, as helpful as she tried to be, had a hard time waking up.

Silently, she tiptoed to her daughters' room. Approaching the crib, she looked down to find one of her babies crying. It was Shay – the most vocal of her daughters. She was born first, not long after Ali was rushed into the emergency room. Shay Lauren Fields-DiLaurentis was almost a carbon copy of Emily: she had tanned skin and sweet brown eyes. The only difference between mother and daughter was that Shay had chocolate brown hair instead of Emily's black tresses. All in all, she looked a lot like Mrs. Fields.

"Hey Shay," Alison fetched her daughter, smiling as Shay latched onto the fabric of her shirt, "Are you hungry, my princess?"

As if answering her question, Shay began to fumble in search of her breasts, making Ali giggle.

"Okay, baby, I got you! Just be quiet and don't wake your other mother."

Shay whines in hunger and Alison knows she should keep moving if she wants her daughter to fall asleep again.

* * *

Emily is finally awake when Alison gets back to their bed with Shay in her arms.

"Ali, you could've called me," Emily's voice is stern, though she has no desire to reprimand.

"You were so cute when you were asleep," Alison sits on the bed with Shay, "I didn't have the heart to wake you up."

Emily smiled and pecked Alison on the lips before scooting closer to mother and daughter, "How is my little princess doing tonight?" The brunette kissed Shay's little hands and the baby giggled, her laughter filling Ali's ears with a sense of belonging.

"She's very hungry," Alison laughed as well, "Can you hold her while I take off my shirt?"

"Sure!"

Emily cradled Shay in her arms and tiny hands began to fumble over her chest. Shay was looking for food. The baby was smart: she found Emily's breast and tugged her nipples, whining as she realized there was no milk leaking from it.

"There's nothing coming out of here, baby!" Emily cackled.

"Told you she was hungry," Ali's voice distracted her and Emily snapped her head to find her girlfriend totally shirtless. She knows it was not a sexual act, but Emily couldn't help but gape over those pink nipples.

"Baby, you're staring," Alison blushed a little as she picked Shay from Emily's arms.

"I'm sorry," Luckily for Emily, a cry rang from the babies room. Sasha was calling for them.

Sasha Catherine Fields-DiLaurentis was born nine minutes after Shay. She was a little smaller than her sister, her skin was fairer and her eyes were surprisingly green. Sasha looked a little like Charlotte if Alison were honest, though she had brown hair like Shay. Her eyes were almond-shaped as well.

"Looks like Sasha is hungry as well," Emily commented as she brought their younger daughter into the room.

"They have a nag for eating at the same time," Alison tucked Sasha in the best way she could and offered her other breast.

"One day they'll be too big for this," Emily noted as she helped Alison hold Sasha.

"Hopefully they'll be eating baby food by then."

"Probably," A comfortable silence fell upon them as Emily let Alison nurse their babies. She just observed, not wanting to ruin this moment.

Sasha fell asleep first, much because she didn't eat like a dinosaur like Shay did. Emily picked Sasha to give Ali some relief and took her back to her crib. Pressing one last kiss to her daughter's forehead, she put her to sleep. Alison entered the room not long after with Shay in her arms. Emily smiled when she saw that her baby was snoring.

Alison placed Shay on her crib and they walked back to her room. Emily was trying hard not to stare at Ali's naked chest, but it was impossible. Alison has always been gorgeous and Emily was a sucker for boobs. Be respectful, Fields! Your girlfriend is not trying to seduce you right now!

The blonde seemed oblivious to the blush on Emily's face. Instead, she just pulled on her oversized T-shirt again and lied on their bed with her back turned to the brunette. The coach slid up behind her and cuddled her from behind, settling her left hand on Ali's stomach. It's the only way they manage to sleep together lately. It's not Ali's favorite position – she'd much rather sleep on Emily's boobs – but they better get used to it for at least nine months from now.

"Are your breasts sore, baby?" Emily drew random patterns on her stomach, making her breath hitch.

"Yeah."

"I'm sorry," Emily kissed the crook of her neck, "I would share with you if I could."

Alison chuckled, "Then we wouldn't be able to sleep together at all!"

"We could put a pillow between our bodies," Emily suggested and they laughed.

"I love your body heat, so I don't think that would work," Ali wiggled her ass against Emily, who had to bite back a moan.

"I think you'll get tired of my body heat pretty soon."

"I don't plan on it," Alison stretched her arm to open her top drawer. Emily furrowed her brows, wondering what the hell her girlfriend was doing. Then, the blonde retrieved a small velvet red box and opened it. Before Emily could see what was inside, she felt something cool sliding against her ring finger. It was a tiny diamond ring.

"I know this isn't perfect and this is far from what you've dreamed of and you deserve much more, but… Emily, will you marry me?"

The brunette was so surprised she rocked gently against Alison, pressing kisses on the back of her neck.

"Yes! Yes! Yes!"

Alison giggled and grabbed Emily's head from behind, merging their lips into a soft kiss.

Emily pulled away only to whisper:

"I wouldn't change this for anything."


End file.
